


Ships at Bay

by BunsterKeaton



Category: Gaia Online, gaiaonline - Fandom
Genre: 1930s AU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsterKeaton/pseuds/BunsterKeaton
Summary: Cresento is tasked with taking the mysterious Don Cordell and her crew across the Atlantic. She buys out the remaining passenger rooms and brought on board a strange crate. Tensions are growing and Cresento finds himself sinking deeper and deeper into this mystery. Nicolaes there too I guess.





	Ships at Bay

Smoke exhaled from the Captains mouth, the radio crackled with dates and events he couldn't care about. A man imitating a cat read off the deals of the local shopping area, a 'wife' type of voice aw's and oohed at the amazing deals. Cresento looked over his schedule. Then he felt a pin on his back.  
  
  
He was being watched.  
  
He ignored it and put out his cigarette. The door clicked open and he still ignored it. The doctors orders to keep smoking, eases nerves and makes you breath better. Still tastes terrible.  
  
He always entered first. Trenchcoat long and black hat. Glancing around the room before pulling the curtains taut the captain did not say anything. If he did the brawn would ignore him anyways. He always did.  
Zhivago then nodded in her and her other half.  
  
Cresento was glad they had entered. Of course he wasn't glad they were there. But he did not like how piercing Zhivago's silences were. He knew that the assassin liked to speak. Cresento had started to believe that the assassin knew that this silence he can create scared him.   
  
He was playing mind games. And he always won.   
  
Once the two were seated. Cordell spoke first.  
"Cresento, you did receive our wedding invitations?" He hand clapped Ambrosia's rings on their fingers.  
Cresento swallowed. "I was scheduled to cross Pacific," He readjusted in his seat. " I'm sorry I could not attend, I did send gifts."  
  
"They were... nice." Ambrosia smiled, Zhivago smiled. Are they making fun of him? Is this another mind game? He chose a nice present. Cresento made the motions to pull out his whiskey, hidden because of in a panel inside his desk. But, Ambrosia shook her head. They were not staying for long. Shame he needed a drink.  
"But we were thinking, maybe it was time to spend time with you, after what happened during the.." She breathed out with a frown.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Maybe the four of us can reconnect. And since your so busy," Ambrosia looked to her wife who pulled out a satchel of platinum. "We want to buy up all the rest of the cabins."  
  
"Of your cruise, to the atlantic." Cordell interjected.  
  
Cresento tensed, Ambrosia handles negotiations this isn't an idle idea to say over the phone this is something darker. What would make the Kuros cross the atlantic? The last time Cresento dealt with the Kuros, Cordell's brother pressed a pistol into his back. There wasn't a pistol here at least. At least any he could see. Oh wait Zhivago has a handle peaking ever so slightly. Great!  
  
He had avoided this family as much as he could, but they would find him in the end. Stared straight ahead and nodded.   
"I have a third booked already will that be an issue?"  
  
They both waited for Cordell, who turned her cheek. "Oh I don't think so, not unless they tend to spend their leisure time in the cargo bay. "  
  
Cresento swallowed audibly. Nicolae would sneak in.   
"I-"  
"Just send him on his own boat to sink. You have enough already." They were already getting up and filing out. As quiet as they entered as quiet as they left.   
"Oh, and please do not use our names on the ledger, you know how famous we are." She chuckled waving a good-bye. Zhivago didn't say anything but the chill of being glared down did leave the room which made Cresento grateful.  
  
What the hell is happening?

**Author's Note:**

> If you realized this is a love charm au as well as a prohibition au congrats you learned ive very particular tastes BYE


End file.
